Clonagem
thumb|332px|Clonagem é a duplicação genética a partir de um template.Clonagem foi um processo de replicar o código genético de um ser vivo para riar um clone. Aproximadamente trinta e dois anos antes da Batalha de Yavin, um exército formado por soldados clone foi produzido em massa no planeta de Kamino a pedido do Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias, que previu a necessidade da República Galáctica e da Ordem Jedi de um exército nos anos seguintes. Usando modificações genéticas como aceleração de crescimento e diminuição em agressão, os clones de Jango Fett estavam completamente crescidos e programados para lealdade dentro de uma década de sua concepção. Em 22 ABY, a República entrou em guerra com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes com os soldados clone sendo a fundação do Grande Exército da República. Os clones demonstraram uma grandiosidade militar nunca vista antes, e por isso, a guerra ficou conhecida como Guerras Clônicas. Ao longo da guerra, a produção kaminoana de clones continuou a criar mais clones para o exército da República. No fim da guerra, em 19 ABY, a República chegou a seu fim e foi substituída pelo Império Galáctico, comandado pelo Imperador Palpatine, que usou os clones para trair e destruir a Ordem Jedi. Apesar de os soldados clones terem sido a primeira geração de stormtroopers, conforme o tempo passou, foram trocados por humanos comuns. Apesar do fechamento dos centros de clonagem de Kamino, as vantagens de um exército clone não foram esquecidos, como a lealdade programada. Durante os anos da Primeira Ordem, Kylo Ren expressou insatisfação com os humanos doutrinados usado por seu exército, acreditando que clones eram mais confiáveis. Resumo Clonagem foi o procedimento científico de gerar um clone a partir do template genético de um ser vivo. A fonte genética original podia ser alterada por modificações durante o processo de clonagem por vários motivos, incluindo crescimento acelerado e níveis de agressão menores. Sem as alterações ao genoma, um clone seria uma duplicata exata do template original a nível genético. História frame|Capital de Kamino, Tipoca, que também era um dos centros de clonagem onde o exército da República estava sendo criado.A ciência de clonagem foi essencial para a criação do exército clone kaminoano. Antes da ascensão do Império Galáctico, o Mestre Jedi Zaifo-Vias pediu aos clonadores de Kamino a criação de um exército formado de soldados clone para a República. Porém, Zaifo-Vias morreu pouco tempo depois, permitindo que os Sith tomassem conta secretamente da operação. Sendo os novos clientes dos kaminoanos, os Sith os providenciaram com os meios para criar e modificar os clones, trazendo um template, sendo esse o caçador de recompensas humano Jango Fett que serviu como base para todos os soldados. A seu pedido, os kaminoanos providenciaram a Jango um clone não alterado, sendo esse Boba Fett. Em adição a Jango, os Sith criaram um chip controlador que os clones implantaram em todos os clones no estágio inicial de desenvolvimento, feito para garantir a obediência total durante o protocolo clone 66. Os kaminoanos também alteraram o gene de Fett para cumprir o prazo de criação do exército, resultando em clones feitos para envelhecerem ao dobro da velocidade de um humano normal, chegando a maturidade em 10 anos. frame|left|Milhões de clones idênticos foram feitos a partir do template de Fett.A primeira geração já estava pronta para combate em 22 ABY, aproximadamente dez anos depois da morte de Zaifo-Vias. Até este momento, milhões de clones já haviam crescido dentro dos centros de Kamino; a produção da cidade de Tipoca sozinha criou 200-000 clones preparados para batalha, com mais um milhão chegando a maturidade. Quando a Ordem Jedi descobriu que Zaifo-Vias, a República mobilizou os clones para a guerra, não sendo bem-sucedidos na resolução da Crise Separatista, levando a criação da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, os clones foram a fundação do Grande Exército da República. Porém, o crescimento de unidade suplementares foi um assunto controverso no Senado Galáctico, com muitos senadores, como Padmé Amidala, acreditavam que o conflito poderia ser encerrado na diplomacia, enquanto outros, como a senadora de Kamino, Halle Burtoni, defendia acriação de mais, já que isso trouxe representatividade a seu planeta e ajudava a economia. frame|Diferentemente dos outros, Boba não teve modificações.Como sucessor da República, o Império Galáctico herdou os clones restantes no fim das Guerras Clônicas. Os clones, já tendo servido ao seu propósito original, se tornaram a primeira geração de stormtroopers antes de serem trocados sutilmente por humanos. Apesar de clones serem programados a lealdade, o Império percebeu que um soldado mais uniforme e maleável poderia ser produzido a partir do patriotismo de um jovem e que isso seria mais barato que o uso de duplicação genética. A operação de clonagem kaminoana foi fechada, porém o Império usou a última geração feita para criar soldados matadores dos Jedi sobreviventes do Grande Purgo Jedi. Clones foram lembrados por muito tempo após as Guerras Clônicas, causando um grande impacto na história galáctica, indo além do Império e chegando até a Nova República. Durante a guerra fria, o líder de guerra da Primeira Ordem, Kylo Ren, teve uma discussão com seu rival, o General Armitage Hux, sobre a qualidade dos soldados da última geração de stormtroopers, criticando-os abertamente, convencido que as ações de traição de um único soldado significava que todos também eram capazes disso, declarando que o Líder Supremo Snoke deveria considerar o uso de um exércto clone. O Soldado sa Resistência Beaumont Kin especulou que a ressureição de Darth Sidious durante a Batalha de Endor poderia ter envolvido clonagem ou ciências sombrias dos Sith. Aparições *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' * *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' audiobook * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple (audiobook)'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' * *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 9'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Ahsoka'' audiobook * *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' * *''Thrawn 1'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Kanan 6'' *''Kanan 12'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' audiobook *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' audiobook * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' audiobook *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * * *''From a Certain Point of View'' audiobook *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' audiobook *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Star Wars'' 4 *''Star Wars 5'' *''Star Wars 6'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Doutora Aphra 15'' *''Doutora Aphra 17'' *''Doutora Aphra 18'' *''Doutora Aphra 19'' *''Star Wars 43'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Lando 3'' *''Lando 4'' *''Lando 5'' * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Captured on Cloud City'' *''Bounty Hunters'' 1 *''Bounty Hunters'' 2 *''Bounty Hunters'' 3 * * * * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (audiobook)'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' *''TIE Fighter 5'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Alphabet Squadron'' audiobook *''Bloodline'' *''Bloodline'' audiobook *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Force Collector'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' audiobook * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' audiobook * *''Canto Bight'' audiobook *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' audiobook * * *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Smuggler's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Tecnologia de clonagem